


Collateral

by tosagen



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 22:10:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9259592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tosagen/pseuds/tosagen
Summary: "You wanna know what his real name is?"





	

The prison that holds the famed Blurryface is corrupt and money-hungry, as most government-funded organisations are, and seizes the opportunity presented to them to bring in some extra cash. Mere weeks after the news has got out that Blurryface has been locked up, the prison is holding guided tours, though it only makes one stop at one cell.

“You wanna know what his real name is?” one guard guffaws, as a group of gormless middle class Americans stare open-mouthed through the iron bars of the cell. One man holds his young son on his shoulders, while another bounces his daughter on his hip. There’s a chorus of _whats_ , like preschool children, and the guard spits, “ _Tyler_ ,” like it’s a dirty word. The crowd laughs uproariously, as though it’s the funniest thing they’ve ever heard. Tyler’s heard funnier jokes from corpses.

Tyler sits quietly on his cot and glares, refusing to give the masses the satisfaction of an outburst. One girl, in Ugg boots and false lashes, takes a picture of him on her iPhone 6. “ _Mom_ ,” she complains immediately after, as if her mother can do anything about it, “It’s blurry!”

Tyler bites his tongue. He wants to tear her apart for nothing other than being so desperately spoiled, for having absolutely nothing to do with her life other than keep people who don’t care updated on her current whereabouts.

“How does someone like you slip up?” the guard says, and the crowd quiets down, watching Tyler carefully. Tyler meets the guard’s eyes, surprised. The question is unexpected but clearly a hot topic, and the guard knows it. The people are practically salivating as they wait for a response. The guard’s smirking at Tyler, but Tyler just stares back and doesn’t open his mouth. There’s a beat of silence. 

Two beats.

“ _How_ ,” the guard booms suddenly, loud and theatrical and making everyone but Tyler jump. A blonde woman hisses out “ _God_!”

“How,” the guard continues, “Does the country’s most powerful mob boss get himself caught?”

The crowd giggles and simpers but Tyler sits up, suddenly very interested. “Mob boss?” he repeats, and everyone shuts up, staring at him with wide eyes and open mouths. The guard glances at him and rolls his eyes.

“Excuse me, do you prefer _criminal mastermind_?” he scoffs and Tyler stands, moves closer to the bars.

“You think I’m behind it all?” he asks, incredulous. Now everyone is confused, shifting uncomfortably and the guard is losing his patience.

“Why the hell else do you think you’re here?” he snaps.

“Collateral,” Tyler says, a grin spreading over his face as understanding sets in. The guard’s confidence wavers as he, too, begins to comprehend.

“You thought it was over,” Tyler laughs, suddenly filled with joy. “Did you really think I had anything to do with _anything_?”

The teenage girl drops her iPhone onto the concrete and doesn’t even glance at it.

“I was just arm candy, a trophy wife if you will,” Tyler continues, getting into his moment. “But the real mastermind?”

Here, he pauses to smile, slow and sinister.

“He loves me,” he says, purrs. “He’s coming for me.”


End file.
